This invention relates to pet chew treats; more specifically, this relates to a method of preparing pet chew treats from the previously unused organs of a harvested large mammal, such as a bison.
Raising bison has become increasingly popular as an alternative agricultural product. The meat produced by a bison is much lower in fat than other commercially available meat, such as that produced by beef cattle or chicken. As with any emerging alternative agricultural product, a major challenge is marketing the product, keeping it priced within the consumer's reach, and still making a profit. Thus, the meat must be priced high enough for the bison rancher to make money, but priced low enough so that the meat is attractive to a broad range of consumers.
One way for bison ranchers to increase their profit margin is to market more than just the bison meat. Just as the Native Americans used every part of the bison, it becomes necessary for modern bison ranchers to utilize as much of the animal as possible. While bison meat is gaining popularity among American consumers, there are parts of the animal that typically are in much less demand. For instance, in the United States there is a much lower demand for the heart, kidneys, stomach, intestines, and other internal organs of the animal. Therefore, finding a marketable use for certain organs of a harvested bison is a need in the art.
Many people in the United States own pets, and more specifically dogs. Dog owners are always searching for treats, rewards, or chew toys that their dogs will enjoy. Several such products exist, however many contain chemicals, preservatives, or are made of rawhide. Much like humans, dogs can develop dietary sensitivities to overly preserved food or treats. Rawhide is particulary bad for a dog's health as it is not digestible. Thus, consumers increasingly demand chew toys or treats that are chemical free, with no preservatives, nitrates, or nitrites and that are not made of rawhide.